What Is In A Name?
by JackofSpade
Summary: Pure JS fluff capturing a fantasy ending of mine. No angst or MPs, just a short little one shot fic designed to hopefully make you smile at the end.


This is a pure slushy-fluffy-mushy fantastythat has been rolling around in my mind for a while. Nothing but J/S.

If you are looking for angst or a missing person file, don't go any further because you won't find one here.

Special thanks to **JBird** for egging me on; to **Mariel** for sharing her awesome "beta powers"; and to **Serataja** for being cool.

**What Is In A Name?**

He walked through the front door and breathed a sigh of relief. Finding no one in the living area, he called out, "Hey I'm home!" as he tossed his suit jacket on the sofa and worked on loosening his tie and the top button on his dress shirt. Rolling up his sleeves, he walked toward the kitchen.

When she heard his voice she smiled and replied, "We're in the bedroom,"then asked their little boy, "Michael, guess who's home?"

Looking up from a pile of brightly colored blocks, he broke out a huge smile and carefully stood up on wobbly legs all the while looking at the bedroom door. When Jack appeared, his little feet danced excitedly in one place as he held his arms up and said, "Dawyee!"

Jack's smile was brilliant as he said, "Daddy's home!" and scooped up their toddler into his arms. The big man and the little boy hugged and shared kisses. Jack asked the smaller version of himself if he had a good day, if he had been a good boy, and what he had for lunch. Michael chattered up a storm with Jack's smile never fading as he pretended to carry on a perfectly normal conversation about their day.

Samantha watched with amusement as she continued her assault on the mountain of laundry on the bed. She finally asked, "Is he the only one worthy of hugs and kisses after a hard day of finding missing people?"

Realizing his blunder, Jack sauntered over to her with a devilish grin, gave her a little growl and said in his best seductive voice, "I was saving all of yours for tonight" as he softly kissed her cheek.

She laughed, returned his smooch and said, "Yeah. Well you better hope I'm able to finish folding this heap of clothes by then so we can locate the bed. I'm pretty sure it's somewhere under all this."

Jack turned his attention back to Michael as he slowly walked around the room pointing out shapes, colors, and objects. His delight was obvious every time the little boy tried to repeat what he was saying. Soon, both of them were lost in their own world and didn't notice Samantha had slowed her frenzied pace of folding and stood watching her love and her son.

Michael's eyes grew heavy as he laid his tiny head on Jack's broad shoulders. Jack lightly rested his cheek on his wispy soft dark hair and hummed a soft tune as he rhythmically swayed from side to side and patted his little bottom. Soon the little boy was sound asleep in his father's arms.

Samantha stood in awe at the tender and content look on Jack's face. In the past, she has seen his face so contorted in pain and weariness from burdens he carried alone. But holding his sleeping son, she smiled at the picture of complete repose. He caught her smiling at him and asked sheepishly, "What?"

Stepping a little closer she said tenderly, "Do you have any idea how totally hot you look right now? I mean look at you. Sleeves rolled up on those beefy arms, your tie hanging loose, a few chest hairs peeking out from the top of your shirt, your hair a little spiked up here and there, a Glock pistol on one hip…and our sleeping son cradled gently on your other hip. I adore you Jack Malone."

Smiling ever so softly, he met her gaze and leaned down for a gentle and loving kiss. "Thanks. After a hard day at work, you have no idea how good that makes me feel. Let me put him in his bed. I'll be right back and help you with this pile of clothes."

While he was gone, Samantha resumed her chore and was soon back in high gear deftly folding T-shirts, towels, sheets, and the like.

He walked back in the room and stood watching her for a while. As a soft smile spread across his face, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and started placing little kisses on her neck. She laughed and squirmed a bit as she tried mightily to keep up the task of folding the sheet in her hands. But, his effect on her was too strong as she slowed her hands, let out a soft moan, closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest.

In an extremely seductive, almost rumbling voice, he said, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now? Faded jeans, barefoot, my old Quantico T-shirt, hair back in a sloppy pony-tail, not a stitch of makeup, and folding tiny clothes. You turn me on woman."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his saying, "I love you Jack. I love everything about you."

He loosened his grip on her waist and said, "Mmmm, and I love, well, almost everything about you." He then stepped to her side, picked up a towel and tried his hand at folding it like she taught him. He could feel her looking quizzically at him, but didn't turn to face her.

She picked up speed again with her hands, but couldn't let his comment slide. "ALMOST everything…huh? Tell me then sir, what is it about me that you aren't pleased with?"

Trying not to let the pleasure of her walking right into his snare show, he answered casually, "Well if you must know, it'syour name. I've never brought it up before. But I mean really…Sam Spade…that is just so wrong on so many levels." He continued to work on the towel; apparently not quite able to make it look like the ones she had folded.

She popped a T-shirt flat and with a heavy smirk she answered, "Yeah well. That is what my Mom wanted. So I guess it is just tough luck for you, mister. You can't do a thing about it but get over it." She continued almost mechanically at producing a perfectly folded T-shirt and stacking it with the others.

His answer came quickly, "Oh, but there is something I can do to about it."

She scoffed at his superior attitude and said, "Just what do you think YOU can do about it?"

Her hands slowed involuntarily as she turned to see him down on one knee. Not quite fathoming what was going on, her eyes fell to the ring he held up in his shaking left hand.

Her eyes found his shining bright with mist, but quickly fell back to the ring.

He swallowed hard and tried to control the tremble in his voice as he said, "You have completely changed my life and made it the most wonderful place to be. You always seem to know exactly what I need and when I need it; emotionally, physically and mentally. And, you provide such incredible care for our son. I don't fear many things, but what I fear the most is life without you. I love you so much and I love our life together, but I don't just want to live with Samantha Spade and Michael. I want to be married to Samantha Malone. I want us to be a proper family."

He watched her eyes to see how she was taking all this in. Something akin to trepidation crept into his heart when he didn't see the reaction he hoped for.

She stared at the ring as she heard his tremulous voice pour out his heart and soul. Her body froze with complete elation. The ring was positively exquisite. A platinum band held a marquis cut diamond that sparkled brilliantly. To say the least, it was dazzling. She tore her eyes away from the ring to meet his and let the sheet in her hands slip to the floor.

His heart pounded ferociously as he saw the tears forming quickly. Her lips were moving, but she couldn't find her voice.

He reached out his right hand and softly held her left hand. He moved the ring closer to her hand, but couldn't stop a tear from slipping down his cheek as he asked, "Samantha Spade, will you be my wife? Will you marry me Sam and make my life complete?"

She was nodding yes before he finished his proposal. Sinking to her knees to meet him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed uncontrollable tears of joy. He finally took a complete breath, held her close to his chest, and grinned strong through his own tears.

Pulling away to look at each other, they both found soaked cheeks and radiant smiles.

He took her face in his hands and said, "I have to hear you say yes. I have to hear you say you will marry me."

She laughed nervously and replied, "Yes. My answer is yes Jack. Being Samantha Malone….Mrs. Jack Malone….will make me as proud as being Michael's mother." Then she cracked, "Now give me that ring!"

He beamed magnificently as he proudly slipped the ring on her finger.

Both had calmed enough by then to share the ultimate in a loving kiss, but their moment was soon interrupted by a little voice calling, "Mawmee" "Dawyee."

Jack chuckled as he said, "Come on sweetheart, let's go tell our son we are getting married."

The End


End file.
